


Willy's Gone

by Taylor9609



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Bashing, Emotional Hurt, Feral Spike, Implied Relationships, Introspective Angel, M/M, Mentions of Buffy/Spike, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor9609/pseuds/Taylor9609
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back from a visit to Sunnydale Angel sits down to get some work done and gets a devastating phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willy's Gone

Angel was sitting at his desk going over the last bits of paperwork that had piled up during his little "trip" to sunnyhell when a he felt a sensation much like a stake dipped in holy water was being slowly shoved through his chest. Falling out of his chair he writhed on the floor gasping for breath until the burning went away and was replaced by nothingness. It was as if a part of him had just been hacked off and he was left with a ghost limb dangling in it's place. Panting he looked around wildly for the cause of the discomfort, sensing no danger in the room he laid his hulking frame back on the scratchy carpet gathering himself.

Still laying on the floor for what felt like ages Wesley burst through the office doors looking strangely messy for the typically impeccable Englishman"Angel, there's a call for you on line 1 " Wesley said before tossing angel a despairing look and running back out of the room

"Hello?" Angel answered tiredly

Moments passed by with silence from the other end of the line so he tried again "Hello?" He asked a bit louder

Finally the other line came slowly to life, a meek exhausted voice answered "...Angel?"

"Buffy? Is it over? Are you hurt?" Angel yelled suddenly on alert

More hesitation resounded from the other side of the line "Yes it's me, yes it's over and yes I'm hurt but nothing that I can't manage. But that's not the reason why I called." With a deadly drawn out breath she uttered a phrase that Angel had never imagined would have been uttered"Angel" She paused, "Spike's dead"

DEAD DEAD DEAD

A loud keening from his demon echoed inside as Angelus wailed and screeched. Spike's dead? What? No? He had to have heard that wrong, the platinum blonde menace was dead? His William was gone? Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that his boy, his blood could possibly just cease to be, his dust floating in the breeze. In the back of his head he kept hearing his name on repeat, "Angel, angel, ANGEL!!!"

Angel sat up with a jolt finally focusing on the disembodied voice on the other end of the line "Wha- what happened" he asked with a crack in his voice

"Spike was happy to go, the whole place was coming down on top of us, sunbeams were shooting out of that amulet you gave me taking out any and all uber vamps that were close" Buffy said with a sob " I tried to take him with me, tried to drag him through the crumbling school but he just told me to go, that he wanted to se--- Angel slammed the phone back on the receiver, he couldn't bear to hear anything more. Gathering himself he pressed the intercom button informing Harmony that she could cancel all other meetings for the day and that no one would be allowed into his office under any circumstances. Fleeing to his penthouse all Angel could think about was his youngest Childe. The elevator dinged as Angel practically crawled to his bed stopping only once to grab a bottle of Jack and a packet of lucky strikes Spike had forgotten the last time he came around to get royally fucked and kicked to the curb.

He hated himself, he hated that he gave Buffy the damn, hideous necklace, he hated that he didn't even look at his boy before he fucked off back to L.A. for what? Paperwork? He hated that he had never been truthful with his boy, he had never told Spike that yes he was jealous of Spike and Buffy but only because he had tasted the pure unadulterated love his boy had to offer once upon a time and now she had it. He couldn't stand that his childe hated his maker til he burst into flames underneath a rutting high school. But most of all he hated what his true self had twisted bright innocent William into.

William with his dirty blonde hair and eyeglasses askew and his bloody awful poetry clutched to his chest as he ran through the streets straight into Angelus's chest is how Angel would always remember his boy. He could still taste the airy, sickeningly sweet taste of William's blood as he obliterated Dru's claim in the back of a dank, dirty, London alley. His boy had always been so full of life, so full of wonder that even the thought of him ceasing to be made angel sick to his stomach. In the 20 years the whirlwind had been together William was the chaos that kept it interesting. His eyes bright and shining as he took in new sights and sounds eager to please and fuck and kill, his Will was perfect. Anyone who knew anything knew that William was Angelus's boy, his plaything, but what they didn't know was the complete and utter adoration and possessiveness the demon had for the young vampire.

That was a constant between Angelus and Angel, the consuming love they both shared for the boy and now the despair at his absence from the world. Angel sat in the darkness of his bedroom smoking cigarette after cigarette hoping for some semblance of reality to come crashing down on him. Sitting on his plush, overstuffed king sized mattress Angel thought of the life Spike had lived for the past few years in Sunnydale.

He thought of the crypt where Spike had slept, curled up on a tomb, or of Buffy's basement where he had been told Spike had spent a few nights chained to a wall in pain from an implant that Angel could have easily had removed. Regret was a painful pill to swallow as Angel wallowed in sorrow until the bright unforgiving sun rose above the L.A. skyscrapers illuminating Angel's prone body covered in tear tracks with cigarette butts scattered around the bedside. Letting out one last sob Angel walked over to the shower casting another look at the mess he left behind. Looking at the junkyard that was his bed Angel realized that he had nothing to remember his boy by, only the memories, no mementos, no physical reminder of what his boy had once been. Silent tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he reached the conclusion that the world would definitely be a colder, less magical place without William the Bloody in it.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic so my bad in advance  
> SOO this is based on the last Buffy episode where Spike died before he came back in Angel the Series 
> 
> Leave feedback if ya want?


End file.
